


Your own Island

by asuliscloset



Category: Catra - Fandom, Gay - Fandom, LGBT - Fandom, She Ra - Fandom, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), catra she ra, catradora - Fandom, lesbian - Fandom, season 3 - Fandom, she ra season 3
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuliscloset/pseuds/asuliscloset
Summary: So, this is based on a brief thought i had about how season 3 is gonna go for all the characters (there's definitely gonna be catradora angst 'cuz i'm a sucker for them lol) and since a lot of people seemed interested on my hypothesis i decided to develop it a little more :)Please let me know what you think because I'm still not so sure if i should keep that up or not lolalso, it's gonna have some psychology floating around and it may have some psychological abuse because shadow weaver sucks, but nothing we haven't seen on the series





	1. Hiding from you

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, that's my first time actually posting some of my writings so i'd love to know what you think!  
> Also, english isn't my first language so please be patient :B

**CHAPTER 1**

_“Ready or not, here I comeee!”_

Adora shouted as loud as she could, intending to help her friend hear her from basically anywhere at the Horde, but she knew that was kind of impossible since the place had always been an enormous mess with rooms even they didn’t know about. She then quickly uncovered her blue eyes and ran towards places a certain cat-like figure could probably think of hiding. Catra would always win these kind of games, but she was determined this time. The blonde searched all the dorms, under their beds, at the hall, but still she was nowhere to be seen and after ENTIRE 15 minutes of unsuccessful search (for her child mind, that was a lot of time) sat on the same place she started counting and let out a loud sigh.

 _"Catra is just too good at hiding”_ Adora thought to herself, but little did she know her friend was breaking the hide and seek rules they established, following her and hiding behind all the places the girl previously searched for, just like how she was doing at that right moment behind one of the pilars the corridor had and watching proudly as her friend waited for her, defeated once again.

Catra always cheated like that, but never intending for her friend to feel bad... just to think she was better than her on at least ONE thing. Convincing Adora was all that mattered to the feline, even if it was fake. She wasn’t quite sure she either wanted to impress Adora or convince herself she wasn’t always on second place near her and her whole perfection. Maybe both.

There was no time to figure this out right now though, as her friend’s frustrated sigh broke into Catra’s thoughts, making a little guilt take over and the girl immediately show up behind her, a little worried she got sad or something. _“Giving up already?”_ words came on a teasing and a little too arrogant than what she meant way.

 _“It's impossible, i’ve searched EVERYWHERE for you!”_ the girl complained back on a whining tone, looking up to her friend’s satisfied expression.

_“Wellll, guess you gotta accept you’re not good and everything all the time”_

_“It's not about that! It’s just… ugh, okay, maybe i missed a spot”_

_“Duh, of course you did! Otherwise you would’ve-_

Suddenly, the tongue Adora was about to stick out to Catra in response didn't happen, as the girl looked up and her expression immediately changed to fear. Like that "Catra, be quiet and turn around" kind of expression her friend knew too well. The girl then did so and confirmed her theory about what it was. Shadow Weaver was standing behind her, face always unrecognizable because of that creepy mask, so they never knew what to expect, but it wasn't usually good.

From that, the words "S-Shadow Weav-?” decided to leave Catra’s mouth, but she couldn’t finish them, for a rispid, angry voice followed

 _“You're a disgusting little girl, did you know that?”_ and then her face turned to Adora, followed by a soft tone that, surprisingly, was from the same woman

_“Adora dear, you should be hanging out with more respectable people… this creature you call “friend" is simply lying to your face. You don’t deserve that! She cheated the whole time, I was watching everything.”_

Adora was too creeped out by the thought of Shadow Weaver following them around the halls as they played to even lecture her friend, and by the scared-to-death expression Catra had on her face, she knew that was not the right timing either. Shadow Weaver, then, proceeded  _“It's okay, I know you only wanna see the good in others, but there are some people that just can’t be fixed. Now go play while I speak to Catra, will you?”_

Adora then looked back at Catra, tears falling down her cheeks on a desperate “please don’t" way, but her thoughts were interrupted by a louder _“Will you?”,_ once again coming from Shadow Weaver. She was too scared to deny it. She had to leave, but Catra probably wouldn’t understand that later. She never did, but there wasn’t really much a child could do at that point, so she left.

When the old woman’s face returned to Catra, panic decided to invade the feline's whole body and her own words took over again

_“I… I didn’t mean to cheat, i just-“_

_“Listen carefully, you’re not meant to be a winner, and that’s just how it is. But now, that doesn’t give you the right to make the real winner believe she’s not. I always knew you were low, Catra, but lying to a friend because of your twisted ego… that’s the lowest, most pathetic thing i’ve ever seen. It better not repeat itself, especially with Adora”_

_“It won’t! I promise!”_ Catra cried, now taken by total desperation and shame as Shadow Weaver got closer to her, words even more rispid and threatening. _“I don’t trust you, but as you can see… I’m always watching you fail. So be careful, next time you do it, you will see me again and won’t get away so easily.”_

The woman finished the sentence and left the corridor with Catra just… standing there. She was frozen by fear, the only things working were her heartbeat, that felt like jumping out of her chest and tears that wouldn’t stop falling. She was horrified. Absolutely horrified. That, until a strong hug held her from behind, warm arms wrapping up against her and a crying face leaned over her chest, soaking her fur with her blonde friend’s tears. _“I'm so sorry”_ she whispered, as Catra’s body was getting less rigid, but still she couldn't actually react to that.

They just laid there, for as long as Catra needed until a white flash dissipated the scene slowly and a strong noise could be heard, making the girl honestly think she was gonna go deaf for a second.

-

 _“It's not really your fault”_ Catra then murmured, while waking up from that memory. She had been asleep and as the feline started to finally recover her consciousness and open her eyes, a dark and upside down forest was revealed, making her feel even more confused.

 _“What the-?”_ she asked herself, and as words left her mouth she realized she was not only the one who was upside down, but also tied to a goddamn tree. Her whole body ached from how tight it was and once she acknowledged that, the scream that left her mouth was almost inevitable. Last thing she knew, she was shouting for help as loud as she could in the middle of the night and on some sort of unknown goddamn forest.

After what felt like her hundredth scream, some leaves started shaking from some bushes near her tree, revealing what made the feline shiver like she doesn't usually does unless Shadow Weaver's the subject. 

Three huge wolves came out of there and just as soon as they noticed her, started jumping to try and catch their prey, earning loud screams in return as it was the best thing she could do at the moment. Fear was taking over her once again. She was just as poweless as when she was a child.  
Trying to not get consumed by it, one of her well-known thoughts came to help

_"Don't bother screaming, stupid! You should know no one's coming for you! They never did, did they? So get your shit together and start thinking on a way to escape!"_

  
Almost as fast as that thought came, the girl noticed knives flying from the woods and landing on every wolf's direction. She was shocked, definitively not expecting that.

One last knife came out, but towards her this time and too fast for thoughts of trying to escape from it, so all she could do was close her eyes tightly.

Next thing, both the ropes and Catra fell on the floor. Looks like she wasn't being murdered, at least not now.


	2. Another shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Catra is confused af lol but soon she'll start figuring stuff out about this place, with someone else's help.
> 
> Also, a little bit about what's going on at The Horde too and why Entrapta really left her friends to stay there

_“OUCH! You could’ve been a little more careful, couldn’t you?!”_ Catra yelled as the pain from the tight ropes quickly began to be replaced for one on her butt, the first part of her body to land ungracefully on the floor. Still no response, and no sight of her saviour either.

 _“Can't you talk?!… Like, tell me your name or something”_ she continued, although a little tense by the quiet, wondering the reason and making her question if this -whoever this was- was really there to help.

Suddenly the sound of shaking leaves came back, but this time moving away from her  _“Ugh whatever… creep!”_ Catra tried to speak louder for her words to be heard from a distance, since the thing was clearly getting away with no remorse whatsoever.

Analyzing the rest of the place sounded like a wiser idea than thinking about what just happened though… she had to survive there after all and the place didn’t seem like the most friendly. Due to her previous events of like, almost getting eaten, she decided to just climb up the same tree as before and wait for a safer time to go explore whatever this place was. She then got as high as she could, trying to find a branch strong enough to hold her weight with safety (which wasn’t such a hard job, since they were all oddly huge). The feline then sat on one, supporting her back on the tree and trying to get as comfortable as possible, even if she knew she wasn’t getting any sleep tonight.

While getting able to slow down the guard at least a little, a thought unexpectedly bumped into her head _“The whole… Hordak situation”_ her eyes then opened wide, a shocked expression formed on her face as she desperately wished she hadn’t remembered that for a second, so anxiety wouldn't kick in back again as hard as it did.

The attention on her own thoughts seemed too strong to be broken, but one thing from down the tree made itself more important: it was a dark, disfigured thing and as it got closer, lots of random whispers followed it. Her mouth was opened in shock again, but this time the Catra couldn’t help but let out a small gasp, instantly covering her mouth with her hands in response. Too late. It was enough for the creature to stop its pace as red, small eyes stared back at her. She immediately closed hers like a little child hoping it would go away, but the whispers only got louder, voices increasing on her ears, leaving her too dizzy. _“Fuck it”_ Catra thought to herself, opening eyes wide and getting ready to fight or at least face the thing, but as soon as she did that the whispers just… ceased and there was no sight of the creature either.

The girl was confused as fuck, too dizzy to even try and process the whole situation, and as soon as the adrenaline on her body went down, a fainting sensation took over it and her eyes closed.

It felt like it didn’t take too long for her to recover her consciousness and wake up though, but thank god it was already sunlight when she did. All she knew was that she has never been happier to see the light on her entire life.

 _“Okay… at least I can defend myself way better on daylight”_ Catra then murmured to herself, starting to prioritize a new thing now: the fact that she was hungry as fuck.

 

* * *

 

**AT THE HORDE**

Scorpia wasn’t quite sure on how to help her commander trap Shadow Weaver again, because even though she tried to think of every possible plan, at the end of the day there was still no sight of the enemy, so where could they start?

That question kept wandering around for her, making the woman decide to go to Catra’s room see if she had any kind of new info about that, but most importantly... Scorpia knew her wildcat really valued her privacy even more when she was sad/scared, but being locked on her room for two days was kinda worrying her, so she stopped bothering if Catra would yell at her for breaking boundaries, she just had to know if she was okay ~~(also it's been too long since she last saw her pretty face, so it was another good reason to do that.)~~

 _“Uhh… wildcat?”_  Scorpia said shyly at the commander's door, already getting ready to receive a loud  _“get out”_ or something like that, but nothing was said. She then inhaled, closed her eyes and tried to open the door so Catra could hear the door handle’s noise. For her surprise, it was unlocked.

Scorpia’s heart then started to bump a little harder, as she saw the place’s unusual mess: a real messy bed, broken things and other ones on the floor. She checked the bathroom, and no sight of her there either. The woman then desperately yelled her name one last time to make sure she wasn't there, and without a response, Scorpia ran to Hordak’s.

 

 _“Sir… excuse me. I’m sorry to intrude”_ she said a little breathless from the run, but her tired expression changed as soon as she noticed a smaller throne laying besides his own: it was Entrapta's. She cleared her throat, pretending she'd seen that before and kept going _“But I must ask… um, have you seen Force Captain Catra?”_ after that last phrase she noticed a harsh grin come out of his face, and Entrapta automatically giving her a concerned one

 _“Oh! Did I not mention, Force Captain Scorpia? Entrapta, anounce her the news, will you?”_ Hordak said, as his eyes turned to her along with Scorpia’s. Entrapta then procceeded, but with worry and insecurity on her tone

_“Uh… Catra’s been vanished to Beast Island, like, yesterday a-“_

_“WHAT?!”_ Scorpia had to snap, what the hell was even happening?!

Entrapta then procceeded, starring at her friend straight in the eyes, so she could see how filled with guilt they were

 _“It seems like she didn't actually vanish Shadow Weaver and here in the Horde we know everything… every single betrayal”_ Hordak then standed his palm in the air, making the girl immediately stop talking, as she got the command.

 _“Exactly, every single one and also the ones who corroborate to this kind of act”_ his smile got wider and creepier, if that was even possible

_“By the way, I’m glad you’re here, Force Captain. I’ve been waiting for you to question yourself about Catra. Now, since you’ve been supporting her acts, you must be punished as well”_

With that, Hordak got up from the throne, making his way to Scorpia, who was too scared to make a move. _“Give me your badge, you just lost your Force Captain title”_ he spoke, with a pause to pull out the badge from her claws and then proceeded, harshy and quietly

_“You're lucky to be a princess and come from a very prestigious family of allies from the Horde… but if only the thought of betraying us again because you’re too weak not to give into your feelings ever occur to you again, I won’t hesitate to send you there with her.”_

With that being said he turned around, letting a loud _“Dismissed”_ invade the whole room, scarying both of the girls.

Scorpia ran like never before, and as soon as she left the room, bursted out crying. Dark thoughts started infecting her _“I should’ve known!” “I'm too weak to be here!” “How could Entrapta let this happen?!” “Poor Catra, is she even alive?” “I should’ve been there for her, what I did wasn’t enough!” “But that’s just weakness… love is weakness”_ her tears wouldn’t stop falling, heart aching too much from the place her mind was going.

She spent a few minutes on this position, but deep down Scorpia knew that wasn’t really true. Love didn’t make her weak, if one thing it made her human. And she should be fucking proud of that, of getting to express who she really was. The scorpion woman then wiped her tears off with her own uniform, expression changing from desolation to determination. _“I have to get in touch with Entrapta tonight.”_ she murmured to herself.

It didn’t take long and the night came in. Though Entrapta didn’t value her sleep much, it seemed like she had been exhausted from the last few days. Did her… feelings exhaust her? She shaked the thought away. Feelings don’t get to show up on her, that will ruin her great experiences and they deserved all her focus. Always.

She was experimenting with some of the pieces that composed the portal, as a loud voice interrupted it _“I must rest. You keep working on that here in the hall and once I’m done we will work together”_ he demanded without even looking back at her, as a low _“Sure…”_ left the girl's mouth. No extra conversation about random inventions she could prepare, no realizations or theories about what she was doing. Nothing. She was feeling like the exact opposite of Entrapta. But why? Hordak noticed, but didn’t care enough to speculate around her behaviour change. If one thing he actually preferred it that way.

She got back to work, trying to focus her entire attention on it but the back of her mind still itched. She began to get pissed, letting out a loud groan and deciding to give it a little break by going to her room talk to Emily, who seemed to understand her better than those around her could.

She then left Hordak’s room and began her walk around the corridors, focusing on the door at the end of it. The girl started to hum a song to herself distractedly, and soon enough she was getting out of her head a little, thank god. She was starting to calm down, and keeping up the experiment didn’t sound like such a hard thing as before.

That didn’t last long though, for as she crossed a door that took to another room, one red claw grabbed Entrapta by the hand and mouth was covered fast with the other, taking her there with it. She tried to scream, anxiety kicking in again, but then she looked up and could see a familiar sillouhette.

 _“Scrpri?”_ she tried to ask, still a little startled. The woman then whispered quietly, so the mistake of being heard wouldn’t repeat itself _“Yes. We need to talk… right now.”_

 _“Whumbouh whut?”_ her friend then tried to ask

 _“You know what this is about… we gotta rescue Catra.”_ Entrapta could see the determination coming for her face since it was a bright night. But that meant Scorpia could also see the worry and fear forming on her own face. Her friend then stopped covering the other one's mouth, acknowledging it wasn’t necessary anymore.

 _“Look I… I’m sorry, Scorpia. I’m here for science and science only. If that means staying on the Horde’s side, than that’s what I’ll do. Now excuse me, before I call the guards”_ the girl replied sharply as she turned around to leave the place, but Scorpia’s words just wouldn’t let her

_“What do you mean by that?! I saw how guilty you felt earlier! I know you regret sending your friend there, but now you’ve got a chance to make amends and-“_

_“Make amends?!”_ the girl interrupted, experiencing anger for the first time in a long long time _“Why the hell would I need to make amends?! I’m not a part of this!”_

Scorpia laughed sarcastically at that _“Is that what you tell yourself to sleep at night? Because I can feel that this hasn’t been working out for you as good as you thought it would.”_

 _“WHA?! Are you implying I have bags in my eyes?! Do I look tired to you?”_ Classic Entrapta, always trying to change the subject. They both knew that wasn’t it, and so Entrapta sighed, defeated.

 _“Well, if there’s one thing that confirmed itself to me here at The Horde was that I don’t need anyone, except for science purposes, because all people do is hurt me or slow me down.”_ Scorpia’s look to her was a sad one this time

 _“You’re talking about your friends leaving you here, aren’t you?”_  that response hit Entrapta in the gut, one tear escaping her eye

_“That was actually helpful… I was starting to attach myself to them, when really I should be dedicating all my energy on science. The fact that they left me hurted for too long, wasted my time for too long and old Entrapta would never get hurt like that, she didn't have time to feel. I wanna go back to being like this, that's why I decided to stay at the Horde and leave them, now I gotta do the same with Catra. I'm sorry, but I don't think friendship is something useful. I gotta do this for my scientific experiments."_

_"Than why does your face tell me the opposite?... look, I know trusting people after they've messed up is scary because you don't wanna get hurt you again, but guess what? They're flawed, just like you... and that doesn't make them not worthy of your trust. You don't know what happened that they didn't come back earlier, but if you talk to them and tell them how you feel you might find out. Shutting yourself out and thinking everyone is gonna act the same around you is only gonna make you feel bad. That's kind of what the old Entrapta did, and I honestly didn't wanna lose you over her."_ the scorpion smiled _"Even if has more free time for science."_

For an instant Entrapta's eyes glowed, but she knew she couldn't risk her position at The Horde for a friend. That wasn't reasonable, and definitely not something she would even consider doing a year back... so why do it now? 

The answer, whoever, came clearly to her.

_Because back then I had lost all my humanity to science, and so I didn't even know what I believed in as the right thing to do. I was only guided by my brain, not my heart._

The girl's eyes widened, starring back at Scorpia, who waited for an answer, starting to get hopeless.

 _"It's okay... I just, really hope you can see what I'm talking about someday"_ a little empathetic smile formed to the scorpion's face, as she directed herself to the door.

_“Wait"_

Scorpia looked behind her shoulder. A deep sigh left Entrapta’s lungs

_“I'm giving friendship a shot again.”_

_“I can’t guarantee you won’t get hurt again”_ she warned _"Especially around Catra... she still doesn't know much about friendship"_

 _“Still worth the shot, and neither do I.”_ Entrapta smiled genuinely

_"But I guess I'm starting to figure it out."_

 


	3. Chapter 3

“OUCH! You could’ve been a little more careful, couldn’t you?!” Catra yelled, as the pain of the ropes were quickly replaced for one on her butt, the first part of her body to land ungracefully on the floor. Still no response was heard, and no sight of her saviour.  
“Can't you talk?… Like, tell me your name or whatever” she continued, a little tense by the quiet tho, wondering the reason and making her question if this -whoever this was- was really on her side.  
Suddenly the leaves started moving again, but their noise was only getting distant “Ugh whatever… creep!” Catra tried to speak louder for them to hear from a distance, since it was getting away.  
Analyzing the rest of the place sounded like a wiser idea than thinking about what just happened… she had to survive there after all and the place didn’t seem like the most friendly.  
It was too dark to see much and due to her previous events of like, almost getting eaten, she decided to just climb up the same tree as before and wait for a safer time to go explore wherever she was at. She got as high as she could, trying to find a stick strong enough to hold her weight with safety (which wasn’t such a hard job, since the sticks were oddly huge).  
She then sat on the brench, leaned against the tree and tried to get as comfortable as she could, even if she knew she wasn’t getting any sleep tonight.  
When she got able to slow down the guard at least a little, a thought unexpectedly just pumped into her head “The whole… Hordak situation” her eyes then opened wide, a shocked expression formed on her face as she desperately wished she hadn’t remembered that, for anxiety kicked in again. The attention on her own thoughts seemed too strong to be broken, but one thing from down the tree made itself more important: it was a dark, desfigurated thing and as it got closer, lots of random whispers followed it. Her mouth was opened in shock again, but this time the cat girl couldn’t help but let out a small gasp, instantly covering her mouth with her hands in response. Too late.  
It was enough for the creature to stop its pace as red, small eyes stared back at her. She immediately closed hers like a little child hoping it would go away, but the whispers only got louder, voices increasing on her ears, leaving her too dizzy. “Fuck it” Catra thought to herself, opening eyes wide as she got ready to fight or at least face the thing, but as soon as she did that the whispers just… ceased and there was no sight of the creature either.  
She was confused as fuck, too dizzy to even try and process the whole situation, and as soon as the adrenaline on her body went down, a fainting sensation could be felt taking over her body.  
It felt like only a blink tho, but thank god it was already sunlight so it must’ve been a little longer than that. All she knew was that she has never been happier to see the light on her entire life.  
“Okay… at least I can defend myself way better now” Catra murmured to herself, starting to prioritize a new thing: the fact that she was hungry as fuck. 

 

AT THE HORDE

Scorpia wasn’t quite sure on how to help her commander trap Shadow Weaver again, because even though she tried to think of every possible plan, at the end of the day there was still no sight of the enemy, so where could they start?  
That question kept wandering around for her, making the woman decide to go to Catra’s room, see if she had any kind of new info about that (and because it had been 2 days since she last saw her pretty face).  
Scorpia knew her wildcat really valued her privacy, mostly when she was sad/scared… but locking herself on her room for two days was kinda worrying her, so she stopped bothering if Catra would yell at her for breaking boundries, she just had to know if she was okay.  
“Uhh… wildcat?” she said shyly, already getting ready to receive a “get out” or something like that, but nothing was said. She then inhaled, closed her eyes and tried to open the door so Catra could hear the maçaneta fazendo barullho. For her surprise, it was unlocked.  
Scorpia’s heart then started to bump a little harder, as she saw the place’s mess: bed revirada, things broken and other ones on the floor. She checked the bathroom. No sight of her there either. The woman then desperately yelled her name one last time (for she knew Catra found some weird places to hide herself everywhere, since she had cat-like features), and as she got no response, Scorpia ran to Hordak’s.  
“Sir… excuse me. I’m sorry to intrude” she said ofegante from the run, but her tired expression changed as soon as she noticed another, smaller throne laying on his side: it was Entrapta's. She cleared her throat and kept going “But I must ask… um, have you seen Force Captain Catra?” after that last phrase she noticed a harsh grin come out on his face, and Entrapta automatically giving her a concerned one  
“Oh! Did I not mention, Force Captain Scorpia? Entrapta, anounce her the news, will you?” Hordak said, as his eyes turned to her along with Scorpia’s. Entrapta then procceeded, but with worry and insecurity on her tone “Uh… Catra’s been vanished to Beast Island, like, yesterday a-“  
“WHAT?!” Scorpia had to snap, what the hell was even happening?! Entrapta then procceeded, longing at her straight in the eyes, so she could see they were filled with guilt “It seems like she was too weak to actually vanish Shadow Weaver and here in the Horde we know everything… every single betrayal” Hordak then standed her palm in the air, making the girl immediately stop talking “Exactly, every single one and also the ones who corroborate to this kind of act” his smile got wider and creepier, if that was even possible “By the way, I’m glad you’re here, Force Captain. I’ve been waiting for this question to come to you. Now, since you’ve been de acordo with Catra’s acts, you must be punished as well” With that, Hordak got up from the throne, making his way to Scorpia, whom was too scared to make a move. “Give me your badge, you’re not a Force Captain anymore” he spoke, with a pause to arrancar the badge from her claws, then procceeded, harshy and quietly “You're lucky to be a princess and come from a very prestigious family of allies from the Horde… but if only the thought of betraying us again because you’re too weak not to give into your feelings ever occurs to you again, I won’t hesitate to send you there with her.”  
With that being said, he turned his back and let a loud “Dismissed” invade the whole room. Scorpia ran like never before, and as soon as she left the room, bursted out crying.  
Dark thoughts started infecting her “I should’ve known!” “I'm too weak to be here!” “How could Entrapta let this happen?!” “Poor Catra, is she even alive?” “I should’ve been there for her, what I did wasn’t enough!” “But that’s just weakness… love is weakness” her tears wouldn’t stop falling, heart aching too much from the place her mind was going. She spent a few minutes on this position, but deep down Scorpia knew that wasn’t really true. Love didn’t make her weak, if one thing it made her human. And she was fucking proud of that, of getting to express who she really was.  
The scorpion woman then wiped her tears off with her own uniform, expression changing from desolation to determination. “I have to get in touch with Entrapta tonight.” she said on a low voice, for now she knew they have always been watching and controlling their every move.

It didn’t take long and the night came in. Though Entrapta didn’t value her sleep much, it seemed like she had been exhausted from the last few days. Did her… feelings exhaust her? She shaked the thought away. Feelings don’t get to show up on her, that will ruin her great experiences and they deserved all her focus. Always.  
She was experimenting with some of the pieces that composed the portal, as a loud voice interrupted it “I will me retirar. You keep working on that here in the hall and once I’m done we will work together” he demanded as a low “Sure…” left her voice. No extra conversation about random inventions she could prepare, no realizations or theories about what she was doing. Nothing. She was feeling like the exact opposite of Entrapta. But why?  
Hordak noticed, but didn’t care enough to speculate around her behaviour change. If one thing he actually preferred it that way.  
She got back to work, trying to focus her entire attention on it but the back of her mind still itched.


End file.
